1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to devices that facilitate keeping a pair of skis together and that provide a support that can be engaged by a user, and specifically to a device that provides a handle, shoulder strap, and/or backpack configuration together with specific ski engaging mechanisms that support and hold the skies together for ease of handling and transport.
2. State of the Art
Skiing is a very popular sport in many parts of the world. In particular in those areas such as Switzerland and the western United States which have very mountainous terrain. One of the biggest struggles skiers are presented with is how to comfortably and safely carry their skis and skiing gear.
Throughout the years, many different types of ski carriers have been developed. United States Patent Application No. US 2003/0173382 for example, discloses a pair of straps which go over the user's shoulders and then attach to a pair of skis by upper and a lower flexible loops. The user places his/her skis through the flexible loops and carries the skis and straps loosely slung over his/her shoulders similar to backpack straps. The skis are carried loosely against the user's back.
A more traditional ski bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,638 issued to Gulmatico. The traditional ski bag is a flexible fabric bag which encloses the entire set of skis and poles. The bag is attached to a shoulder strap by which the user carries his/her skis.
Many variations of the ski carriers and ski bags disclosed in these documents have been developed throughout the years. None of these devices, however, have provided an adequate system for carrying skis and accessories in an easily accessible manner. Accordingly, what is needed is a ski tote that carries a pair of skis and allows the user to carry their accessories in an easily accessible manner.